Revolutionists
'The Revolutionists '''are a group of five Cryptids from the United States who decided to attack Japan, believing it was unguarded. However, they soon clashed with the 7 Himitsurangers. Members Gwazi Gwazi is a crocodile/temple-themed cryptid. He serves as the leader of the group. He is defeated by Hakugei. Powers and Abilities * Alchemy: He can turn wood into steel * Dental Battery: He can shoot teeth as projectiles * He can also turn himself into a lion and a tiger Notes * Being able to turn wood into steel, as well as a lion and a tiger are reference to the original Gwazi * Hakugei facing him is interesting as both are roller coasters designed by Rocky Mountain Construction, RMC * His suit is a redo of Ragin' Cajun Emperor Emperor is a penguin-themed cryptid. He is defeated by Kawasemi. Powers and Abilities * He can swim * He has super jump Notes * His suit is was made just for the character. Pantheon Pantheon is a demigod-themed cryptid. She was defeated by Takabisha and Regina. Powers and Abilities * Super Speed: She has the speed of the messenger Hermes * She can predict her opponent's next move as well as Athena * Water Manipulation: She can control the seas as well as Poseidon * Electricity Manipulation: she can have as short of a fuse as Zeus himself * She was able to resurrect a Maelstrom, which is a power of Hades Notes * Her suit is a redo of Zarda * Each of her super powers refers to one of the 5 gods represented by Pantheon's layout Ice Breaker Ice Breaker is an Ice miner/drill-themed cryptid. He was defeated by Thunder Dolphin and Eejanaika. Powers and Abilities * Super Speed * He can dig underground with the drill, it also has a powerful attack Notes * His suit is a redo of Mean Streak * He also loosely resembles the ice miners from Frozen (2013) * One of his opponents, Takabisha, features a launch * Other than his drill head, he is the weakest of the 5 Stingray Stingray is a Stingray-themed cryptid. He is defeated by the Ryoshaldes. Powers and Abilities * His tail can be used to shock an opponent * He can also glide a short distance Notes * Stingray is the only one to not be regrown as his soul was used to regrow the others ** this might be a reference to that wooden coasters require a lot of upkeep * His suit would be reused for Black Manta jr. in [[Shinkai Sentai Akuareiger|''Shinkai Sentai Akuareiger]] Notes * The five cryptids are themed to the 5 roller coasters added to the SeaWorld chain for 2020 * It was said they act in a similar manner to how the Org Brothers would have acted as the Mut-Orgs if they had not be destroyed prior to production on Power Rangers Wild Force ** Interestingly, Pantheon shares the motifs of the Org Brothers as both are themed to the Greek Gods *** His rival rangers, Takabisha and Regina, have a hidden royalty motif * Both Emperor and Kawasemi have bird motifs * Both Stingray and Akira have manta ray motifs (and the Ryoshaldes are always paired together) * Both Gwazi (as Iron Gwazi) and Hakugei are Rocky Mountain Construction (RMC) roller coasters * Eejanika's name literally means "Ain't it Great", and Ice Breaker is a great stepping stone attraction introducing aspects of more intense rides (mainly Pantheon and Iron Gwazi) Category:Villains Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai-Exclusive Category:Southern Cross Army Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen